


Pats

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli’s impatient but Tauriel’s busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “One or both, working each other with whatever your favourite toys are. If Kili is a bit new to some of this sort of play and Tauriel's easing him into it bit by bit and he's loving it, then all the better” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21952235#t21952235).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By Elven standards, she isn’t particularly patient. She used to be. But it was much easier to stand still for hours on end outside her king’s keep when she didn’t have a scrumptious prize waiting for her back in her quarters. She tries to wash her mind clean, to stare out plainly over the bridge and through the trees, and do her duty properly. But she can’t stop thinking of _Kíli_ , spread out on her mattress with his rump in the air, thick fingers holding his cheeks apart, his pink hole dripping wet from her tongue. When she closes her eyes, she can still hear his little gasps and ragged whimpers, his silken voice begging her for _more_. She pushed three beads into him, then kissed his ripe rear and patted him goodbye, leaving him alone with his trousers around his ankles. 

Now her only company is Feren, who stands on the other side of the wide doors, stoic and silent. There’s yet to be a need for two guards here, especially of such high rank, but this duty is tradition, and the world has become darker of late. Tauriel would never shirk her duties, even for her beloved dwarf.

She still isn’t particularly surprised to hear him coming. She recognizes his gate in a heartbeat—there’s no other in her kingdom with such heavy steps; elves are light and quick. She tries not to look back as he wanders through the open doors, but in the corner of her eye, she can see Feren tilting his head a fraction. He’s trying to be subtle, but it’s obvious to her. She doesn’t blame him. She likes to stare at Kíli, too; he’s a very handsome thing, dwarf or no. 

He comes right up to her side, sparing only one look at Feren, and using that to press all the closer, so near that the tips of his boot touches hers. She doesn’t turn to him—her posture is fixed in place for her job. He has to lift up on his toes to put a hand on her shoulder, leaning over it to moan quietly in her ear, “I think I’m ready for another one.”

Tauriel has to fight to keep her smile down. He sounds raspy, _needy_ , and she can feel his arousal tenting his trousers, pressing into her hip, his body so _warm_ against hers. He’s so full of _life_ , so _wild_ , so _fun_ , and yet, he isn’t accustomed to her toys. She’s fortunate she has a lover that enjoys new things and lets her play. She resists the urge to kiss him and answers only, “I am at work.”

“I know,” he hisses, like it’s painful to say it, because he _wants her so much_. He radiates _arousal_ , like an animal that’s gone into heat and needs to mate to live. She left him that way and assumed he’d take care of himself, though the toys inside him would keep his interest ready to peak when she returned. Apparently, he’s waited for her, and he can’t wait any longer. He licks his lips and murmurs huskily, “But you said I couldn’t try the next Elven toy until I’ve finished this set, and I’m ready for _more_.”

She can’t stop her smile. He drags it out of her too easily. She always enjoys when he takes an interest in her culture. She’s taken an interest in his. She went to Erebor first, stayed with him, deep under the earth, but she missed the stars, and now he’s come with her to Mirkwood and taken the full experience. And he groans in a harried whisper, “I want to obey all your fantasies.”

A shiver threatens to twist its way down Tauriel’s spine. She can’t help but imagine the beads rolling around inside him, his hot, pink channel dilating lewdly around the foreign glass. They’re only part of a larger set she hasn’t set loose on a man in years, let alone one that would fully _submit_ to her—the Dwarven attitude of emotional dynamics lends itself well to the Elven predilection for pretty accessories. She’s had him wild and rough like a beast, wanton and bound whilst playing the prisoner, tugging her down to dominate, and now he takes her toys and begs for her commands like she’s the princess and him the common thing. She opens her mouth, his name on her tongue. 

Instead, she whispers, “There are two more in the bottom drawer of my nightstand. There is a cage next to it. Put it around yourself, and I will adjust it if need be when I return. Then I will show you how to make it move.” Kíli shudders against her, pressing his mouth into her shoulder to stifle his groan. She pictures his fat cock in her mind, wrapped in Elven silver, vibrating to the beat of her heart with a magic he could never understand. He’ll look _beautiful_ , she’s sure. He always does. And he’ll make such wonderful noises and tell her such sweet things, smelling of dwarf, and man, and _sex_ , and she’ll ride him when she’s ready, milking him out inside her.

She has to close her eyes. He sweeps some of the hair from her shoulder and lifts higher on his toes to press a quick kiss against her neck, and then he falls back to his feet, understanding. He turns to leave, though his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are hazy, lingering on her. She mouths _I love you_ in the language of his people, though Feren can likely guess at her meaning. Both elves watch Kíli leave out the corner of their eyes. 

Then he’s gone, and Feren turns his attention back to the forest, Tauriel pretending to do the same.


End file.
